


Far Too Loud

by Eccentric_Calico



Category: Voltron Force
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Lance is the best boyfriend ever, M/M, Pidge loves him so much, emotional breakdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-15 23:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11816856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eccentric_Calico/pseuds/Eccentric_Calico
Summary: Pidge went through a lot of trauma as a child. As a result, he can't handle people yelling. Luckily, Lance knows how to comfort the poor baby.





	Far Too Loud

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blooperboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blooperboy/gifts).



> Yes, more Pidge torture! But this time it's VF Pidge in particular. This was a suggestion by achillean_daryl, and I thought it was just perfect. So, I can't take full credit for it. ^^;
> 
> In case you're confused, this was partly inspired by my Pidge abusefic, Hell Is For Children. You could also read that one if you like, but it's not necessary.

It was just another diplomatic meeting, nothing unusual. Unfortunately, that meant certain unpleasant things were to be expected, chief among them being loud, angry declarations of displeasure.

"There is no way on God's green earth that I will go along with this nonsense!'

Lance couldn't help but roll his eyes. Oh how he wanted to remind this guy that they weren't even on Earth to begin with. However, he had higher priorities than giving some dick an earful of snark. Rather, his focus was mostly on Pidge.

The younger man was seated next to him, and was currently bouncing his leg nervously as he looked down at the table.

Lance took Pidge's hand, and gave it a little squeeze, trying to make him feel better. Pidge's leg bouncing slowed down a little after that.

"Sir, we're talking about a planet that has come to our defense numerous times in the past," Allura said calmly. A few of the other people sitting at the table nodded in agreement.

"YOUR defense," the tall, gray-haired diplomat corrected her. "They've been nothing but trouble for my planet from the very beginning!"

Pidge flinched at the sudden loudness, squeezing Lance's hand tighter.

Lance gently began rubbing Pidge's shoulder in an attempt to soothe him.

"These people are suffering!" Hunk interjected. "Doesn't that mean anything to you?!"

The diplomat narrowed his eyes. "It's of no concern to me. Frankly, they probably deserve worse after they ruined my home."

"They didn't 'ruin' anything," Keith said, looking rather angry.

"Oh? And what would YOU call brainwashing impressionable young people with some sort of whackadoo religious propaganda, eating all of our food, and taking away jobs from hardworking men and women?!" He then slammed his fist on the table, resulting in a THUMP that echoed throughout the room.

Pidge was trembling horribly by this point, and his breathing was far more rapid.

Lance frowned, and tried to subtly lean his body against Pidge's side. Of course, this ended up looking pretty awkward, but Lance had run out of fucks to give a long time ago, and he didn't even have many to start with.

"Everyone, please, calm down," Allura said, raising her hands. "I understand this is a delicate situation we're dealing with, but-."

"Delicate?! What the hell is so delicate about it?!"

Pidge let out a whimper, and clenched his hands.

"You want to know what's delicate?! The hold I have on my patience regarding this matter!" This time he slammed both fists on the table, causing his cup of coffee to fall over, spilling it's contents everywhere.

Pidge pulled his knees up to his chest, covering his ears as he tried to hold back a terrified scream.

Lance stood up immediately, picking Pidge up and heading for the door.

"Just where do you think you're going?" another politician asked.

Lance didn't bother responding. He just kept walking.

Once they were out in the hallway, far away from the noise, Lance set Pidge on the floor carefully, whispering to him.

Pidge threw his arms around Lance, burying his face in his chest, and began bawling loudly, his little body shaking.

Lance wrapped him in a warm hug, and began rubbing his back. "It's okay. You're safe. I've got you."

Pidge sobbed and cried for a good ten minutes, his tears staining Lance's uniform. Lance was pretty certain that the shorter man would have just collapsed onto the floor if he didn't hold him like this.

"Let's get you to your room," Lance said softly, picking Pidge up again. He felt like a tiny little baby in his arms; So small and light.

Pidge sniffled, blinking away his remaining tears. "Sorry," he whispered.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Lance assured him, carrying him into his bedroom. He gently set him on the bed, and removed his glasses. "I think you should get some rest."

"Will you stay with me for a while? Please?" Pidge asked, looking up at him. He still looked a little shaken.

"How can I say no to that face?" Lance smiled, laying down next to Pidge before wrapping an arm around him.

Pidge nuzzled up against Lance's chest, listening to his heartbeat as he closed his eyes. "Thank you," he said quietly.

Lance began stroking Pidge's soft brown hair, a warm smile forming on his face as he watched his boyfriend fall asleep. "No need to thank me, Pigeon."

"Love you," Pidge mumbled.

"I love you, too."


End file.
